


The Love I Can See In Your Eyes

by Enina



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A bit sad, Barry just wants him to know he's there, Character Study, Fanart that goes along, Len Loves Barry, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romance, it frightens him a bit how much he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is snatched away by Barry during a heist. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love I Can See In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessed :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Obsessed+%3A%29).



> So, this story came to be because I wanted to post some fanart here and wanted to have a small something to go along. Then the last episode of LoT happened, and I felt so very much for Len and his crappy childhood, and this fic got totally mixed up in my feelings. See the post-notes for more information! ;)
> 
> Btw, Barry's costume is the one from the comics (I just really love the original Flash outfit), but I used Len's parka and gun from the show.
> 
> I like how it turned out, and I want to gift it so my sweet beta Obsessed! <3
> 
> This story is not edited, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!

Len grunts in annoyance when he finds himself suddenly in the outskirts of Central City.

Far away from the art gallery he has just been in.

The art gallery where he and the others have just been about to pull a _very_ lucrative job.

Well, so much for that…

Barry isn’t even supposed to be back in the Twins until the day after tomorrow. Things must have gone better in Star City than expected for which he is grateful, really, but it still doesn’t stop him from cursing the other man’s bad timing that can be even more annoying than his seemingly inborn tendency for tardiness.

Just another twenty minutes, and they would have been done.

Annoying brat-

Len halts and frowns when he notices how cold the late January night air feels, and it takes him only a second to realize that-

The hell?!

His _parka_ is gone!

… _as is his gun!_

He whirls around to where he suspects Barry to be, glaring daggers and teeth grit because the brat knows to keep his damn fingers off his-

Len’s need to verbally bite the younger man’s head off dissipated surprisingly quickly when his eyes land on him, standing about 13 feet away in front of an abandoned factory building. His mind provides him with the fact that this is one of the Rogues more seldom frequented hideouts, but he pushes the thought away as he is much too occupied with what he sees.

Barry wearing his parka, holding his gun, and shooting him an amused smile as well as a surprisingly seductive look considering that he’s just caught him with a proverbial hand in the cookie jar.

[The picture of](https://36.media.tumblr.com/81a305ba3ec7f2068ffc7699690130e3/tumblr_o21fbrZzGe1rs3cwfo1_1280.jpg) the gorgeous young man in his tight Flash outfit wearing _his_ parka is just as much of a turn-on as Len thought it would be. It causes his dick to twitch in anticipation, and suddenly he doesn’t really mind the lack of his parka anymore.

 _That little minx_ , Len thinks and can’t help bit smirk. He knows him way too well.

They’ve had sex while wearing their costumes before, not that often but a couple of times after they clashed especially hard and needed to get rid of all that residual aggression and tension. It has always been mind-blowingly good, and while Len isn’t sure what has brought this on tonight, he is not going to complain.

“Howdy, cowboy,” Barry says and makes a gesture as if he was tipping a hat with the hand that’s holding the Cold gun. “You seem to be in a bit of a predicament out here, all alone. You’re looking for a ride?”

Len snorts and shoots him an incredulous but amused look. “And you call _my_ jokes bad?”

“Why, Lenny?” Barry grins and cocks his head. “I would _never_.”

“Yes, you’re the innocence in person when it comes to having crappy taste in humor.”

“That is mean.” Barry doesn’t seem in the least bit insulted, and the glint in his eyes causes the heat in Len’s loins to flare up enough that his pants start to become uncomfortably tight.

“It’s the truth.” Len shrugs and can’t help but notice how damn good Barry looks wearing his parka while in costume. It touches something primal in him, the need to make sure that everybody knows that the younger man is _his_.

“It’s not,” Barry disagrees, and suddenly the distance between them is gone, and Len finds himself just about an arm’s length away from him. “Why so _cold_ , Captain? Are you giving me the _cold_ shoulder? You seem a bit _frosty_ tonight-”

“Stop.” Len chuckles and reaches for Barry to pull him closer. “Please, leave the puns to people who’ve at least a lick of talent for them.”

Barry, while relenting easily and welcoming to be close to him, eyes him with a clearly fake frown. “And who would that be? I wouldn’t know anybody who can pull ice-puns off without sounding corny and ridiculous.”

“Ouch.” Len grins and cups the back of the younger man’s head. “You’re such a wicked man, I don’t know why I’m even putting up with you.”

“Aww, you poor soul, everybody is just so mean to you-” Barry mockery is cut short when he lets himself be pulled into a kiss, and Len can’t help but enjoy the feeling of the long lean body against him.

The speedster is brimming with energy again, like it is usually the case when he took a longer run. Even though Star City is hardly more than a stone’s throw away from Central City for Barry anymore, it still seems to be enough to give him the jitters, and Len _loves_ it.

While he cups Barry’s neck with one hand, holding him close, he lets his other one roam, feeling te body beneath the familiar material of his parka as well as the familiar vibration that shows that it wouldn’t be long anymore before they would be inside the hideout and going at it like teenagers.

It isn’t the first time that it occurred to Len how much his libido has increased since Barry and he started to have sex, and while he never asked about it, he’s pretty sure that it’s due to the younger man’s power. Well, that or the fact that he has someone conveniently at hand whenever he feels like it, especially if it is such a young and gorgeous someone who is just as eager to return his touch.

They break their kiss, both out of breath, and Barry brushes his lips against Len’s chin, eyes closed. His hot breath is tickling his skin when he speaks. “I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve been gone for not even two days,” Len reminds him but pulls him a bit closer, enjoying to have him around again. “I’ve counted on you not getting back before Friday.” He sounds a bit accusing, but his heart isn’t really in it. Barry may have interrupted a heist, but it is difficult to stay annoyed or angry with him when he gets like this, all needy for his touch.

“I’ve missed you,” Barry repeats, and Len pauses when he picks up on the odd quality of the other man’s voice. He sounds tired all of a sudden and… _sad_?

Len pulls back so that he can meet Barry’s eyes. “Did something happen?”

A pause follows. Barry isn’t meeting his gaze and instead looks somewhere off next to them with an unusually closed off expression.

“… no.” This sounds far from convincing, but Barry coughs slightly before he too pulls back and gives him a small sad smile. “Nothing I want to talk about yet, at least.”

This is hardly a satisfying answer, but Len knows that trying to force the other man to speak wouldn’t get them anywhere. Barry isn’t exactly the brooding type, he likes to share his feelings with people he is close to, but sometimes he needs time to do so. Not often, but usually when something really bad has happened…

This notion doesn’t exactly put Len at ease, but he has hardly the right to hold it against Barry for needing some time to clear his head, seeing that he himself doesn’t exactly like to share what bothers him either.

“That’s fine,” he says and feels how the younger man in his arms relaxes somewhat.

“Thank you.” Barry’s smile seems less forced this time, and he leans in for another kiss, his hand holding on tightly on Len’s shoulders.

The wind picks up around them, causing the air to seemingly cool down even more, but he hardly notices it, instead concentrating on his partner, on how he feels, on how he _tastes_.

Len thinks that he could get drunk on this, he has never been a big kisser before as kissing someone can be way more personal than just having sex with them. A quick screw doesn’t need to involve any real feeling for him, nothing more than arousal and a certain appreciation for his partner’s look.

There’ve hardly been times when any real emotional attachment was involved before which was exactly like he wanted it. Letting another person close to him on such a level is dangerous, he learned this early on, and it is nearly never worth the inevitable pain that follows when things don’t work out.

At least, he tended to look at it like this.

Before he met this goody two-shoes with his wide honest eyes and even wider warm smile that touches something in him he hadn’t even been aware of exists.

… and it scares him a bit at times. This feeling that is nearly too much.

Their kiss breaks again, but neither of them pulls back, so that their lips are nearly touching and they are sharing each other’s warm breath.

Len notices that Barry is studying him with an expression that is unusually hard to read.

“I love you.” The words are spoken quietly, and Barry sounds so painfully honest that Len feels himself freeze up for a moment.

“Barry-” He starts, a mixture of confusion and anger walling up in his chest because the other man knows that they aren’t… that he can’t-

“It’s okay.” Barry gives him a small smile that isn’t hurt but a bit sad and surprisingly tender, and it somehow seems to be able to reach inside Len and touch this part again that only the other man is able to touch. “I know.”

Len swallows, not sure how to reply or what to even make of this.

“It’s okay,” the younger man repeats and leans in to brush his lips tenderly against the corner of his mouth. The warmth of his breath is a stark contrast to the coldness that is surrounding them. “Just remember that I’m here, and that I’ll stay if you let me.”

It is odd, hearing someone say this to him. Especially someone who is so ridiculously good and _pure_ like Barry.

There aren’t many people in Len’s life who wouldn’t abandon him if the situation calls for it. Lisa, yes sure, they both may not always see eye to eye but they’re sibling, and they stick together, even if they need some distance from each other at times. Probably Mick too, as the pyromaniac and he have stumbled into a surprisingly deep friendship over the last couple of years, something he hasn’t expected in the beginning. But…

… this is _different_.

Barry, unlike Mick and Lisa, is not damaged – and Len hates to use _that_ word even in the security of his own mind because he knows that it is wrong, but it just _feels_ so painfully right all the same.

The younger man had to overcome his own obstacles, he knows that, but, contrary to himself, he came out on top. There is no bitterness or anger in how Barry deals with the world around him, just trust and hope, and it drives Len nearly crazy at times because Barry seems to downright put himself out there to be hurt.

“I’m here,” Barry says again, getting Len’s attention back to the here and now. The feeling of his partner’s lips moving against his own causes him to shiver involuntarily, and he meets his gaze somewhat reluctantly.

“I’ll always be here for you.” Barry’s warm eyes watch him, and he can see the love in them of which the younger man has just been speaking. It’s causes him to nearly let go and step back.

“Don’t promise something you can’t keep,” Len replies rather harshly without thinking, and he half expects Barry to pull back, to be hurt by this or grow angry and try to stubbornly denial it. He doesn’t, though.

Instead he gives Len another one of these small sad smile that seem so alien on his face, and there is a certainly to what he says next. “I don’t.”

Barry kisses him then, and Len lets him. He welcomes it, this warmth that has been lacking from his life for so long.

The warmth that soothes an ache he would much rather forget than acknowledge.

After they’ve finally gone inside the hideout, the frenzy that tends to cling to them whenever they’re having sex stays out. They take is slow, for once, they give themselves time to touch, kiss, and just explore.

It is different, in a good kind of way, and after they’re done, sated and tired, Len holds Barry in his arms and thinks that this was probably the first time he ever actually made _love_ to someone.

The realization is humbling, nearly frightening, but all his usual doubts and worries stay at bay much to his surprise, and instead he keeps the younger man close and listens to his slow and even breath while the world around them seems to grow faint.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little piece!
> 
> And if you wonder why Barry has been behaving odd, it is because he made a trip into the past and met little Len and saw first hand what a crappy childhood he had.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, please feel free to let me know what you thin! :)
> 
> Here's the link to the fanart on my devianart: http://fav.me/d9qhr0c


End file.
